The History of Myrmidar
No living creature knows the whole history of Myrmidar. Only the Eidoloth knows what came before, and how everything ends. 'The Eidoloth Appear' 'The Eidolith are Born' 'Myrmidar is Born' 'The Great Experiment' 'The First Races' 'The Hypothesis Proven Wrong' 'The Human Equation' After all the other choices were exhausted, the Eidolith's plans came to a halt. With the previous races, no definable results had come to light, and they had all but given up, until Humas came up with a terrible, yet genious idea. What if they were to make a race, that suffered not the conditions of free will and individuality, just empty cages of mindless flesh. The other Eidoliths were horrified by his forthcomings, but they saw no other choices but to support his claims if they were to have any chances of preventing the End of Times. Thus under the supervision of Humas the first Humans were created, and with them the Ithirium Prison where they would spend their days functioning as living conduits for the machines the Eidolith used for their workings, while helping the mainframe calculate the necessary equations needed to end the final cataclysm. For a long time, it semed to the Eidolith that they had succeeded, until Humas noticed a slight change in how the Humans interacted with their surroundings. It was at this point he feared, that giving them a spark of Eidolith genes had been a terribly bad idea. 'The Paradigm Shift' Humas and the other Eidoliths notice a small change in how the Human vessels acted. They seemed to study their surroundings more and more, as if taking in information that to them, should've been irrelevant. The other Eidoliths began to speak about the Ithirium Prison as a failed experiment, but Humas convinced them that the Humans were just adapting according to their Eidolith genes. He calmed them down by telling them that this would only improve their efficiency and quicken their calculations. One day when Humas was supervising the construction of a new Mana Pylon, one human suddenly stepped up besides him, looked around, and then while staring Humas straight in his eyes, he asked: The Pylon is finished, are you satisfied with it's outcome? Humas looked down on the little Human with horror in his eyes. Not in a million Cycles had he ever dreamt that they would be able to communicate, because no such function was given to them in the first place. By some mysterious force, they had developed not only a mind that could rationalize, but the organs needed to express their thoughts. His creation had begun to evolve, completely by its own accord. He feared that if the other Eidoliths were to become aware of this, they would stop his experiment dead in its tracks. The Human looked at Humas, and without a twitch asked the question that shook Humas to his very core: What does it do? 'A Spark of Life' Humas hid this from his brethren for as long as he could, but once the other Eidolith found out, they were quick about their decision. Erase all humans, before their experiment got out of hand. It took Humas several days to once again convince the other Eidolith that this was not something to be feared. He had been watching them, and even communicated with the one who had first approached him, whom he had given the name Saaravas, which to other humans would be translated into "Thought". He had come to the conclusion that the sentient human wasn't a threat, but a boon to the experiment. He begged and pleaded the Eidoloth Council that they let him continue, as he was not far from finishing what they had started. Humas managed to convince the Council, who agreed to let him continue his research, but only if he gave them a daily report of his findings, and the evolution of humans. Forced Evolution In the Cycles to come, he was more and more impressed as more of his Children evolved the ability to speak, and he was even more baffled by their tendency to gather into small groupings. Saaravas kept him informed about all who "Awakened", and never strayed far from his side, even going as far as to propose that he allow for more Humans to join his side and found a leading caste that would help Humas with whatever it was he needed. Humas allowed this, and enjoyed watching them work besides him, even having them around as company. Humas even went as far as to inject the leading caste with some of his own essence, forcing their Eidoltith genes into overdrive, quickening their evolution even further. Humas was blinded to the rapid evolution of what he now called "His Children". They had without him noticing evolved the ability to reproduce, and he was not made aware of this until Saaravas pointed it out. Had he opened his eyes to this, he would have stopped it then, but blinded by love for his creation he allowed them to further grow and learned them all that he himself knew. The Eidolith Interference It didn't take long for the other Eidolith to figure out that something had gone terribly wrong withing the Ithirium Prison. Humas's reports became increasingly more detatched from reality, as he favoured Human language and mannerisms, while at the same time it took longer in between their arrival, until they suddenly stopped. The Eidoloth Council grew increasingly worried, until they one day decided to dispatch two Eidoliths to investigate what had happened. When they arrived the Prison, they witnessed the full extent of Humas's experiments which had grown completely out of hand. No longer did the Human vessels work on their given tasks mindlessly, instead having formed a whole civilization within the Prison walls. They had evolved into a species of their own, with Humas as their King and Emperor. The Eidolith were horrified, and hurried back to the council with their findings. The Council was surprised about hearing how Humas had fallen, but decided that the experiment was over. The Eidolith were to travel back, and terminate Humas and any human they could find. When they arrived the Ithirium Prison, they approached Humas and told him of the Council's decision. He was outraged, and began to accuse them of being blind to the wonders before them, while trying to convince them that the Humans that now walked before them was the greatest thing to ever happen in creation. The Eidolith shook their heads in sorrow, while unsheating their swords. Without blinking an eye for their fallen brother, they stabbed him through his heart, while reciting the Song of Prayer. Saaravas cried out in anger as he watched the Eidolith kill his King and friend. He ran towards them with fists held high, but despite his intentions he was pushed aside as a mere pest. Humas saw how his former brothers treated his Child, and instantly knew that once he was gone, they would all be destroyed. He decided then and there to grant the leading council of the humans part of his powers and with his dying breath, his body turned into pure light which travelled all across the Prison, enveloping his chosen ones and granting them the ability to surpass the limits given to them upon creation. The humans immediately knew something was amiss, as they felt a glow inside them wither and die. Millions of Humas's children cried out in pain, as they realized their King and God was dead. The Eidolith responsible for Humas's death, had no idea of what they had just unleashed. 'The Great Rebellion' 'The Calm Century' 'Age of Enlightenment' 'The Human Disease' 'The Great Human Expansion' 'The First Mana War' 'The First Cleansing' 'The Second Cleansing' 'The Final Solution' 'The Aftermath'